


C the third successor

by reginangoh



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard of A and B, the first and second child taken into Wammy's House, in an attempt to create a successor for L, but have you stop to think that maybe there might have been a third child? This is the story of C, the third successor. This is my first Death Note story, please read and review. I know it's not much, but I hope you'll like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: The Beginning

Life is cruel. My father was murdered before I was born. My mother died not long after giving birth to me and I was place in an orphanage.

The caretakers didn't care about me. I was just another orphan they need to care for. They feed me, bathe me, took care of me. But there was no warm or love in their action.

The other children avoid me. They whisper softly to each other, thinking I can't hear them, but I did 'freak' 'monster' 'doesn't belong here' I heard them all. I ignore they're painful words and move on.

But it all changed, I remember it well, it was the 13th of May. It was a beautiful sunny day the other children were playing outside. I was sitting in my room, reading a book when I was called to Mr. Walker's, the manager of the orphanage, office. I remember thinking 'Why am I called to Mr. Walker's office? We're only called there if we misbehave or when we're being adopted. I didn't misbehave, so...so maybe someone wants to adopt me?'

I was wrong. I wasn't being adopted. Sad for me, I know. But... What happened next was something, I would never had thought would ever happen. Even in my wildest dreams, it was so unrealistic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: A new start

As I stand outside the office with my hand raised, ready to knock on the door I hesitated.

'What if they want to kick me out of the orphanage? Where will I go? Wha-' I didn't get to finish as the door was opened by Mr. Walker.

"Ah there you are. I was starting to think you have gotten lost." Mr. Walker smiled. "My apologies. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." I apologized. "It's alright dear. Please come in" He steps aside to let me in.

As I walked in I saw a kind old man, my heart skip a beat. 'Is he here to adopt me? Am I finally going to leave this place?'

"Now, I'm sure you would like to know why you're here. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. This gentleman here would like you to transfer to his orphanage." Mr. Walker explained.

My heart sunk. 'I'm just being transferred to another orphanage.' The man cleared his throat. "Hello child, my name is Quillsh Wammy and I am the founder of Wammy's house." "What's so special about Wammy's house?" I asked.

Quillsh raises an eyebrow and asked, "What makes you think Wammy's house is special?" "There is no reason for me to transfer to another orphanage unless there's something special about that orphanage" I answered.

Quillsh smiled "Wammy's house is not only an orphanage it is also a training facility for gifted children." "You want me in your orphanage because I'm smarter than most people my age." I said.

Quillsh nodded his head "Correct." "When will I be leaving?" I asked.  
"If you don't mind I'll like to have you transferred to Wammy's house today." Quillsh said. "I'll pack my things right now." I left to pack my things.

'A new start! What luck! A place where being smart is normal. I can start anew!' I smiled as I finish packing my things.

"Are you ready to leave?" Quillsh said while standing at the doorway. "Yes I am." I nodded. "Well then would you like to say good bye to your friends?" Quillsh said as he carries my bags outside and put it in a car.

"I have no friends." I said as I got into the car. "Very well then are you ready to see your new home?" Quillsh asked.

"Yes I am." I smiled. Looking out of the window I couldn't help but wonder, will my new life be better or worse than my old life? I guess in time my questions will be answered, but for now all I can do is to wait and wonder what my future holds for me.


End file.
